Currently, piezoelectric thick films which have typical thickness between 20 and 60 micrometers and high thickness coupling factor (comparable to those of bulk ceramic with similar compositions, i.e. over 40%) have been under development for high frequency transducer applications for several years. The corresponding resonant frequency range is 10-100 MHz or more. These piezoelectric thick films with high efficiency can be fabricated by different processes such as tape-casting or screen-printing or pad printing. These techniques can be applied to provide single element transducers. It is desirable to extend this technology to multiple element transducers with low cross-coupling.